max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Steel Reboot Wiki
Welcome to ! What is and the Max Steel Show? Welcome to Max Steel Reboot Wiki! You will have a very fun adventure in this Wiki. It is about a young teenager named Maxwell McGrath, who moves to Copper Canyon and then when he is sixteen-years-old, he discovers that he can generate a blue energy called T.U.R.B.O Energy. Then he is taken to N-Tek, a top secret agency, where Max's uncle, Commander Forge Ferrus. He was the co-Founder of N-Tek, along with Max's dad, Jim McGrath, and a friend of them, Miles Dredd. Then in the Turbo Chamber, he was about to overload, but then Steel, an Ultralink or an alien made out of technology from another planet. Then they both Ultralinked into Max Steel. Together, they can turn into awesome Turbo Modes, which are created by Steel. They are Turbo Base Mode, Turbo Strength Mode, Turbo Flight Mode, Turbo Scuba Dive Mode, Turbo Speed Mode, Turbo Stealth Mode, Turbo Cannon Mode, and Turbo Clone Mode. And they will be with Commander Forge Ferrus, Roberto 'Berto' Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O, Jefferson Smith, Katherine 'Kat' Ryan, Jake Nez, Charles "Chuck" Marshak, and Rachel Leeds, they will fight monsters and villains like Miles Dredd, Jason Naught, Dredd Naughts, Axel, Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor, Air Elementor, Ultimate Elementor, Toxzon, Fishy, Goopaniods, Extroyer, Vin, Dwayne, Murukami, Makino, Ultralink Hunter, Colonel Castle, Toxic Zombies, Toxic Piranhas, Toxziana, Dark Titan, Titan, Bio-Constrictor, Dragonella, Electrix, and others more! Also, Max and Steel will be finding about things about their lifes and also about N-Tek. Max and Steel Vs. Miles Dredd.jpg|Welcome to this Wiki! Max Steel Reboot logo-2-.jpg|Visit the Website! Makino Ships.jpg|Read More Articles! MakinoReboot.jpg|And More! Cast of Max Steel! Max Steel Reboot Maxwell McGrath.png|Andrew Francis as Maxwell McGrath Steel3 profileImage tcm422-50516.png|Sam Vincent as Steel Number of Things in This Wiki/ Wiki's Statis! This Wiki has articles ever since August 4, 2013! This Wiki has edits ever since August 4, 2013! This Wiki has files ever since August 4, 2013! This Wiki has Active Users right now! This Wiki has admins ever since August 4, 2013! This Wiki has Users ever since August 4, 2013! This Wiki has views ever since August 4, 2013! Featured Character / Article! Image of the Day! Max Steel Reboot News! There are new action figures that will come in 2014 for Season 2. Some has been reveal, but not all of them has been reveal. So here is a slideshow of the toys that will be coming soon to toy stores in Latin America. Here they are: Max Steel Reboot Swivel Caster Ven Ghan.jpg UltimateElementor1 profileImage tcm429-50518.png Cópia de Cópia de ultimateElementor1 profileImage tcm429-50518.png Cópia de ultimateElementor1 profileImage tcm429-50518.png Cópia de Cópia de Cópia de ultimateElementor1 profileImage tcm429-50518.png Cópia de Cópia de Cópia de Cópia de ultimateElementor1 profileImage tcm429-50518.png SkyDivingMax.png Max steel the elementors by ultrachicken-d6nwze9 (1).jpg Bb4xbblCQAAID3Q.jpg What You Don't Know About Max Steel, Things you Don't Know About Users, and Some Fails in Series * Metal Elementor will appear in Season 2. * Ultimate Elementor has four orbs on his orb, because there are four Elementors in the body. * Miles Dredd in the Season Finale of Season 1 had an upgraded mode that was upgraded by Makino, which is called Miles Dredd Makino Mode. * Commander Forge Ferrus' left arm was aten by a Giant Centipede Monster and then replaced by a robotic arm that was created by Roberto 'Berto' Martinez. * An Ultralink Hunter will be introduced in Season 2, who is looking for Steel. * In Hosed, Maxwell McGrath is going to take a shower and then you can see that his arm is bare, no Turbo Base Mode, only that they said that it cannot be removed, only if they later reveal or find out in the series how to take it off. * In some episodes, Miles Dredd's Device is seen that it has light in it when he is in Miles Dredd Main Mode, only that the device to known to not have a light in it, which is a fail. * There is a fail in the Season 2 trailer, that Forge's left arm has skin, only if they put some plastic cover to make it look like if he had his real arm. * The co-Founder of this Wiki, Luisantonio.barrera.9277, is the same guy from the YouTube channel, https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2mM4mrXHa_PUc36yUImGrg . * The co-Founder's birthday is in August 3rd and also, the wiki was created in August 4th, after his birthday. * The name of the Ultralink Hunter is Ven Ghan, which was found out by Luis when Extroyer sent him an image and the link of a toy that he found of the Ultralink Hunter, and the name of the action figure was Swivel Caster Ven Ghan. * It is still unknown if Ven Ghan will be a villain forever or a hero. * It can be that Ven Ghan will fight versus Makino, since Makino is the leader and controller of the Ultralinks. * Makino's Orb controls all the Ultralinks. * Season 2 is rumored to have a character named Dark Titan. * The Wiki is getting better, because Luisantonio.barrera.9277 told the Users to make it better by a highlighted forum. Polls What you think of the Wiki's new look? It is turbified cool and awesome! It is haywire! Turbo Overload! It is bad, you N-Tek Stooge What is your opinion about Season 1? It was Turbo overloaded! It was normal! It was haywire! Less playing and more working! What in blazes are you talking about?! Which was your favorite villain in Season 1? Miles Dredd Jason Naught Air Elementor Fire Elementor Earth Elementor Water Elementor Ultimate Elementor Dredd Naughts Axel Colonel Jasper F. Castle Colonel Castle's Army Toxzon Fishy Goopaniods Toxic Zombies Toxziana Extroyer Vin Dwayne Murukami Makino Evil Ultralinks Gun Monster Dinosaur Monster N-Tek R.O.C.C Monster Giant Centipede Monster What do you think about Toxziana? She looked very awesome I am not sure That was a very bad idea I likes her as Molly Which is the best character that returned to the series that you liked a lot from the series that was already seen? Max Steel Commander Forge Ferrus Roberto 'Berto' Martinez C.Y.T.R.O Katherine 'Kat' Ryan Jefferson Smith Fire Elementor Earth Elementor Water Elementor Air Elementor Toxzon Extroyer Extroyer Spider Extroyer Gorilla Makino Which was your favorite Extroyer transformation? Extroyer Main Mode Extroyer Black Tiger Extroyer Spider Extroyer Black Cobra Extroyer Mutant Extroyer Gorilla Extroyer Demon Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex Which was your favorite Toxzon transformation? Toxzon Main Mode Toxzon Neutralized Toxzon Acid Toxzon Toxic Bacteria Toxzon Radioactive Toxzon Hypnosis Serum Which was your favorite Miles Dredd transformation? Miles Dredd Main Mode Miles Dredd T.U.R.B.O Energy Mode Miles Dredd Makino Mode Helping Out! We currently have articles, and files, since August 4, 2013! You can also edit this Wiki, because we need Your help! You can create a article with the box below! break=no buttonlabel=Go Turbo! Category:Browse Category:Website Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2